Conventionally, a filament winding device for forming a plurality of fiber layers by winding fiber bundles impregnated with resin around an outside peripheral surface of a liner has been publicly known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). The filament winding device includes a control section for controlling the operation of winding fiber bundles to the liner. The control section stores, as winding data including plural steps, a series of operations for winding fiber bundles on the liner, and the control section controls an operation which winds fiber bundles on the basis of the winding data. Specifically, the control section includes a motion controller. The motion controller generates a control signal in every step on the basis of the winding data so as to realize the series of operations for winding fiber bundles.
By the way, in the design of the fiber layer formed onto the liner, the end positions of the fiber layer in dome sections at both ends of the liner are at predetermined positions in every fiber layer. An end position of the fiber layer is the position of the fiber layer at a minimum-diameter side (lowermost point of each fiber layer in the dome section) when winding fiber bundles around the dome section of the liner from a maximum-diameter side to the minimum-diameter side. That is, the end position of the fiber layer in the dome section of the liner is predetermined in a design for every fiber layer such that the intensity, size, etc. of the finished product satisfy predetermined conditions. Accordingly, the winding data stored in the control section is generated so as to achieve a target that the end position of each fiber layer becomes a design value.